The device of the present invention is adapted to receive an exposed sheet of photographic film from a camera for delivery of the film to a processor without the need for a darkroom. More particularly, the device may be utilized with a microfiche camera processor as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,158.
The reference patent discloses an apparatus using a single sheet film pack that has a light proof protective cover for protecting the photographic sheet from ambient light. The front end of the film pack is inserted through a film slot into the dark chamber of the apparatus, with registry holes of the film pack being engaged by pins of a film carriage.
At this time a gentle tugging of the film pack end that still projects outside of the film slot removes the protective cover and the film sheet is ready to receive photographic images corresponding to the data on copy sheets. The film carriage, and its now associated film sheet, is indexed to different locations for receiving subsequent such images.
When the film sheet is filled with such images, it is removed from the film carriage while still in the dark chamber, and is transported to a film developing unit within the machine for developing the images on the film sheet. When this has been completed, the finished microfiche is deposited in an external output receptacle.
While the foregoing device has been favorably received and produces high quality work, because it is a combined camera and processor unit for exposing and developing the film within a single machine, it does not provide for removal of the exposed film from the camera and transport of the film to a separate processor without exposing the film to ambient light unless, of course, the operation is performed in a darkroom.